Us Against The World
by Chloe Cotton47
Summary: "Oga…. Forgive me to insult you on that fight….. Because you were trying to protect me…. you were stabbed by the bitch. I can't stop blame myself to make you experienced something like that. But right now I don't mind about her. I just…. I feel glade and….. To see you're sleeping peacefully right now is more than enough." Tatsugarde, Slight FuruichiXLamia, R&R!
1. New Girl

Hello hello guys! This is my first fanfiction story! yeeeei... thanks to my scumbag brain, it was really hard to wrote everything in my head. When i imagine, i get a lot of ideas. but when i touch the keyboard, all my ideas's gone. Soooo please R&R!

* * *

New Girl

"New student? again, huh?"

"Yeah, She's in our class. it's kinda weird, but rumor has it she's a beautiful girl, everyone get affected of her. Hope she has big breasts", Furuichi's nose directly nosebleed.

"Stop it, Creepichi. Just die already!", Oga looked disgusted at Furuichi and launched a fist to his face.

"Eeeh... can you not be cruel? why are you not excited, Oga? You must be grateful there's another new beautiful girl in our class."

"Not interested. The last thing we have new students in our class is Hilda. That bitch's just messing around with me. I guess she will be as bitch as Hilda."

"Shut up your donkey's mouth, sewer-rat", Hilda suddenly appeared.

"Whoooa! You demon bitch. can you not suddenly appear?",Hilda launched a fist to his face

"Dah-dah-dabuuu", Beel looked happily with what happened with his parents in the morning.

It was an usual morning, but rumor had it that Oga's class would have a new student. Actually it was kinda weird cause who would be into the special class (Ishiyama's students only) where there were so much delinquents.

"So Creepichi, you say that there will be a new students, don't you?"

"Yes, Hilda-san. Why you ask it? And stop calling me Creepichi", Furuichi felt started to cry.

"After we fought Behemoth's Pillar Squad and Jabberwock she could be a demon."

"Yeah, yeah… this demon, that demon….. it seems like there's no normal person will appear and not a threat."

"Shut up you brainless! You know Young Master's life is in dangerous. And maybe she's one of Behemoth Pillar. The plan to destroy humanity not end up easily like that. They must be make a move."

"I know, I know dammit", Oga tried to stop Hilda's fist.

* * *

"Ah, m-m-mo-mor-morning Oga-kun", Aoi blushed when suddenly Oga's eyes met her eyes.

"Kunieda-san, I want to ask you something"

'w-w-what? Is he ask about my feeling? In the morning? I'm not prepared yet', Aoi blushed even her face like red tomato.

"Do you know about the new student, right?"

'eeeehh?', Aoi's face looked dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah I know. What do you want to know?"

"Did you have meet her, Kunieda-senpai?", Furuichi continued.

"Hmmm, not yet. I heard she's even younger than us…. If I'm not wrong, she's around 15 years old."

"Hah? Is she a genius?", Oga asked.

"Who know…", Aoi's voice cut with Saotome's voice

"Alright. Good morning, my dumbass students. Today we have a new friend. Please be nice with her. Don't ask her for challenge, fight, or kill someone."

Then a girl walked elegantly into the class. She had long wavy gold haired, looked too shining even can made their eyes blind. But when you looked at her closely you could see she had gold with pink hair. Like a cotton candy you wanted to eat it, but it would be sooo expensive to eat cotton candy like that. She opened her gold eyes.

" Hello! My name is Elle Grace. I'm 15 years old. You can call me Elle. Nice to meet you."

Her lovely voice made everyone in the class (unless Oga and Hilda) wanted to hug her. No one could believe that a girl with tall and perfect body is 15 years old.

'W-why? Suddenly my heart beats so fast', Yuka thought.

'Damn! What a beautiful girl', Furuichi thought and his nose directly nosebleed.

'She's too perfect. Is she came from heaven? Every time she speaks, I just want to hug her tightly', the others thought.

When the others got affected by her charm, Hilda stared to her sharply and Oga looked at her with 'who the fuck are you' or 'whatever' face.

'Is she a demon? But I can't feel her demonic power. No way she's a normal girl', Hilda thought.

' Haa? I don't remember her name. And why she's coming with dramatically?', Oga thought.

"Ask! Why's a beautiful girl like you study in this class?", Furuichi asked.

"Just call me Elle. Ah, why I can get into this class? Hmmm, maybe cause I can do this?", she walked to Furuichi and grabbed his hand.

'W-w-whaat? She's holding my hand. Can it be she like me? Is she want to be my girlfriend? How lucky I am!'

Suddenly Furuichi was thrown into the wall, even the wall broke. Everybody's silent. Oga surprised with her action. Hilda stared at her with killer eyes. The new girl ran to Furuichi. She held Furuichi's body and put his head on her lap.

"Waaah, I'm over-reacted again. Hey! Can you hear me? You're still alive, aren't you? Sorry for my over-reacted."

"I-i-it-it's o-o-okay. Such an honor to be thrown by you", and Furuichi passed out.

"Eeeeh…. Wake up. Wake up! What's your name? Please don't die easily", she shook his body.

That time, Hilda felt smell something really stink from her, she didn't know her but she felt something familiar about her. And she looked at her young master, her young master gave a 'What a nasty smell' look.

'That can be one thing…..'

"Oi, oi, Elle! Don't feel sorry about him. That shitty pervert will be fine. He'll awake. Let it be. Now choice your seat", Saotome's voice cut the silent.

"Ok, sensei", she let off his head from her lap.

* * *

Everybody looked surprise but that not mean they hated her. They still affected by her charm. She looked around and saw the empty chair next to Oga.

"Could I sit here?", She asked Oga, Oga just looked odd to her.

"Uh, whatever. It's up to you."

"Uwaaaaah…. Thank you, thank you!", she hugged Oga tightly. Oga was dumbfounded. Her warm hug sent shiver down his spine.

It was an odd scene. Why the hell she hugged him just because he gave her permission. Everybody were dumbfounded. Some people looked jealous with Oga's luck.

Aoi's jaw dropped. She stared at them with 'I'm jealous' face.

'w-w-whaaaaaaaaat? W-w-what the hell she's doing! Why she's hugging him! No way in hell she likes him. No way!'

Suddenly Hilda and Aoi raised swords at her.

" Take your hands off, bitch. You're tarnishing the young master", Hilda said in an icy tone.

"What the hell is this? Why on God's green earth do I have to be bad-mouthed like this?", Aoi stared at her with 'there's no tomorrow for you, you whore!' eyes.

Suddenly the others were excited to see the scene….. well, some people were jealous.

"Woooohooooo! Chick's fight!"

"Another love quarrel?"

"Oga, I hate you! How lucky you are!"

"Aoi nee-san, fight!", Red tails cheered up.

"Uuung….. is this such a bad thing to hug your 'young master'? I just give him a 'thanks' warm hug. Do you like him so much? I think he's quite handsome", Elle defended herself, still hugged Oga who froze in the place.

"T-t-there's no way in hell I like hiiiim!", Aoi blushed. She already gave up and ran out of the class.

"Aoi nee-saaaaan!", Nene chased her.

Meanwhile, Furuichi still found unconsciousness.

* * *

How about my story? About the ideas of Elle's name, it's because i am Elle Fanning's fan. And the last name from Chloe Moretz's middle name : Grace. Please support me to write the next chapter. Sorry for my English's speech skill.


	2. A Lunch Box With Love

Hello guys! it's time for chapter 2. It was hard to decide this chapter, so i don't know it's good or bad. but i tried my best and one thing is hard to change is my grammar skills(like pffffft. sorry:(). At least please R&R.

Thanks to **tallyhotheory**, **Frayner**, **ogaxhilda**, **Chip**, ** CSS. bonta-kun**, **vanaisia** which had to review and made my story as favorite. your support keep me fired up!

**_Disclaimer : I don't own the Beelzebub._**

* * *

A Lunch Box With Love

'Uuugh… where am I?', Furuichi already conscious.

'The last thing I can remember is the new girl was throwing me into the wall and…. And…. My head on her lap! Oh, no Takayuki! Why the hell did you pass out when the hottest scene. Oh, my heart beats so fast. To be frank, I regret it but I said a damn coolest line! But where she is? And why I'm lying on the ground?'

"Oga's wifey! Don't hurt my Elle!",MK-5 shouted.

"Hil-hil! Elle paneh! Stop fighting for Oga-kun!", Yuka a.k.a paako shouted.

He heard the noise and stood up. What he could see is two blonde women, Hilda and Elle stared each other. Hilda raised her sword at Elle's neck while Elle hugged Oga.

'WHAAAAAAT THE HEEEEL? Why? Why? Elle-san's hugging Oga?'

"Don't you hear me? I said 'take your hands off, bitch! You're tarnishing the young master'", Hilda said in icy tone and began release her demonic power.

"Seems your 'young master' is enjoying my hug. I can see you and the other one are jealous",Elle replied Hilda words.

"I don't care if you like hug that gutter-trash. I don't care if Kunieda's jealous at Oga. I'm not jealous and He's not my beloved young master. My young master is the little one. Can't you see he's uncomfortable with you hug his father?", she said with nonchalant face and pointed her sword at Beel.

Beel looked confused. Not sure it was because he looked his 'father' who still froze in the place, his 'mother' who raised her sword at him, or the smell of Elle.

"Nyah….dabubu?"

"Soooo…. His name is Oga. I like him. What kind of relationship do you have with Oga-kun?", Elle said as if she didn't care about the end of the words of Hilda.

"She's his wifey. She's his wifey. Don't you know that? Why the fuck do you like him!", Himekawa said and a sweat dropped.

"Eh? Why do you call him gutter-trash? You're his wifey, right? And why do I like him? I already said that. He's quite handsome. I would like to be her second wife", Elle smiled like an innocent girl and hugged him tighter.

"WHAAAAAAT?", everyone's scream.

'WHAAAAAT? Elle-san likes Oga?!', Furuichi's jaw dropped.

"WHY ELLE-SAN LIKES OGA! I'M MORE HANDSOME THAN HIM! OPEN YOUR EYES!", Furuichi screamed loudly near both of them till made Hilda pissed off.

"Shut up you nasty pervert Creepichi!", Hilda hit Furuichi with the hilt of her sword and he passed out, again.

"Hei, hei. Is that okay to hit someone who just awake?", Elle gave her worried expression.

"You're the first one who was throwing him. Now take your hands off, bitch!", Hilda repeated it for the third time.

"Elle-chan, just take your hands off from Oga-kun. Don't mess with Oga-kun's wifey", Natsume warned her.

"Hilda, Elle, can you two finish your business later?", Saotome continued.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I love peace so let off your sword", Elle let off her hug and sat next to him.

Still, Oga froze in the place so Hilda hit him.

"Wake up, sewer-rat! How long do you keep dreaming? Are your brain is shrinking?"

"Oh, where am I? What am I doing? And why do you hit me? You bitch!"

"Oh, seems like there's one who get amnesia. Maybe I should hit him again?"

"Wait! Who says I have amnesia? Right, Beel?"

"Ai dabu!"

* * *

After the incident class began. Everyone still couldn't believe what happened. Aoi didn't come back after was humiliated by Elle. Furuichi was unconsciousness, he was lying on the ground and it bothered Oga.

"Hei, baka-creepichi! Wake up….. or I will kick your ass", Furuichi stiil unconsciousness, so Oga kicked his ass.

Elle showed her ability in every lesson. She's really a genius girl. That made everyone (unless Oga, Hilda and Beel) loved her more. The fact she's a genius made Hilda was beware. No way just because she could throw Furuichi that mean she could go into this class. She remembered her scent, it was the first time she smelled something like that. The scent is neither human's scent nor demon's scent.

"Oga, we have a trouble", she whispered to Oga.

"Heh? Why? She's not a demon. I can't feel her demonic power. She's just an odd girl who suddenly hugged me", he scratched his head.

"That's the trouble. She's not a demon. And a sewer-rat who just get a warm hug from her doesn't have to say something like that", Hilda looked back and gave him 'You…. Pervert' look.

"Then, who is she?"

"You don't need to ask something like that. Use your brain at least, fool."

* * *

When it was the break time, Oga, Hilda, Furuichi and of course Beel sat in the roof top. They ate their lunch. Hilda gave Oga her 'special bento from hell'. Of course Oga refused to eat it. It made Hilda more pissed off.

"Douche, you know today is a shitty day with that bitch appear in front of us. At least eat my lunch box."

"I don't care if you piss off by her! No matter what you feel I don't want to eat shit!"

"Eat that, douche or you will regret it."

"No way I can eat a chemical weapon."

'What is this? Love quarrel? Seems like Hilda is jealous at Oga',Furuichi stared at them with confuse look.

Beel felt unhappy with this. 'Father' and 'mother' fought again. And why Creepichi just sat and watched. Beel cried and sent electric shock to them.

"Young master, why are you attacking Hilda, too? It should be only your sewer-rat contractor who has bad-mouthed."

" Beel, are you forget our promise? A man don't easily cry. And you cry just because I defense myself from eat her chemical lunch box?"

"Eat that, I didn't put any poison in it."

"Of course not. That thing is poison itself."

"Don't blame without evidence."

"The evidence are from my experiences. I'd rather eat Furuichi's sandwich than eat your lunch box and die."

"Fine. Just ask her to make some lovely lunch boxes."

"Who the hell is she?"

"Your second wifey. The bitch who was hugging you."

'Hilda say his second wifey? So Hilda admit herself as Oga's first wifey?', Furuichi thought.

"What the hell? I even don't remember her name. And who the fuck is say that she's my second wife…", Oga stopped his words when suddenly someone's hands held his waist and hugged him from behind.

"O-GA-kuuuun!"

It was Elle with her warm smile. She smiled like innocent girl who fall in love. Furuichi spewed blood from his mouth. Hilda looked surprise but she stayed calmly as nothing was happen. She looked at her as she was her mortal enemy, or jealous because they like a real couple.

"W-w-what are you doing? Act like you're my lover. Stop hugging me", Oga blushed, tried to escape from her arms. He pushed her hands off his waist.

"What's the problem with a warm hug from a girl who like you? Are you hungry? It's the perfect time because I want to eat my lunch box with you", Elle showed her lunch box. Everything was so perfect that dazzle the eye. Actually Oga wanted complain but his stomach pressed his ego. Then he decided to eat that. Why not? Elle tried to feed Oga but he refused. Oga took her spoon and ate it himself.

"Well ... not bad."

"No! Oga, give me her lunch box. You have from Hilda, now you are eating from Elle-san. This is unfair!", Furuichi whimpered, tried take the lunch box from Oga's hand but he pushed his head.

"If you complain because I'm eating her lunch box, you can eat Hilda's, do you?", Oga gulped it all down.

"Aaaaaah, Elle-san, make me a lunch box too!"

When they all (Oga, Furuichi and Elle) noise, the weather suddenly turned cloudy.

"You guys ... how could ignore me like silly girl stand looking at you who mocking my cooking", the forgotten Hilda began release her black aura.

"Oi, oi Hilda. Calm down, I'm just eating her lunch box."

"Good-bye Oga. I have no business here", Furuichi ran away.

"Come back you coward! Your dirty mind who started this problem", Oga shouted at the coward Furuichi.

* * *

Meanwhile Aoi : "Neneeee! I've been humiliated by the new girl. I don't know how could I meet Oga again as usual", She was crying on the pillow and lay down on the mattress.

"Aoi nee-san, I'm sure Oga doesn't remember anymore about what had happened. He's an idiot guy", Nene tried to cheer her.

* * *

How is it? is it good? Meh, i don't know either. when i wrote this story i'd always hear maroon 5. the lyrics are freaking good! so much maroon 5's lyrics describe Oga's relationship with Hilda. i hope the next chapter's better ;)


	3. Fight Me If You Can!

Hello! This is the third chapter! apologize for my late update (when i have a holiday). it must be i could update on 18 August but my scumbag brain was too hard to write down all the beginning paragraph to make this chapter sense. But when the beginning chapter i could write well, the effects went to the next paragraph and others. feel not satisfied made me re-write this chapter. the second experiment is too long... and this is the result! At least please R&R!

Thanks to : **tallyhotheory** and **Frayner** which had to review for the previous chapter!

Warning : This chapter i wrote too long and too much explanation!

_**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Beelzebub**_

* * *

Fight Me If You Can!

The clear sky became cloudy, the wind blew strong support that the situation was tense. Two blonde girls, the one looked angry through her emerald eyes, black aura filled around her, like she was a slayer waited for the moment her enemy say her last word. Why she looked angry? Not sure because she felt insulted by mockery that was thrown to her or felt jealous of the intimacy of a blonde girl (with some strands of pink) with a brunette boy.

'Shit! That pervert Creepichi just run away from trouble. He know Hilda's going to rampage on me', Oga thought. He couldn't escape easily like his coward friend. He stuck with a cold war between Hilda and Elle.

"Oga, how dare you prefer to eat food made by that dumb slut than eat my cooking", Hilda's voice sounded very upset, her left hand began clenched, get ready to blow him away.

"Hey, don't hurt Oga-kun! I'm the one who ask him ", Elle defended Oga, hugged his arm. The way she hugged like they are a real couple.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing?", Oga's attention was diverted when Elle held his hand as if he forget Hilda was standing there. "Let me go…", he stopped talking when he realized Hilda was closely in front of him. He felt her right hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Twice, huh? For the second time you ignore me when I'm piss off", Hilda stared at Oga. He spent a lot of sweat, his guts shrank when stared at Hilda's eye.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Hilda, you over-respond! I just ate her lunch box that the taste better than your cooking….", Oga closed his mouth. 'Shit…..', without warning Hilda launched left fist to his right cheek, sent him as far as 10 m. Elle couldn't stand when she saw Oga was defeated and fly away. She ran to Oga who passed out, put his head on her lap.

"Oga-kun, hold on…..", Elle turned as she felt Hilda was standing nearby, looked down on her.

"Hooo…. How pathetic. Even I know I can't blow him as far as he can, he pass out. My poor young master, you look confused", Hilda carried Beel from his 'father'. "Is it cause your 'useless father' pass out, or…. Cause this bitch too close with you!", Hilda stared angrily at Elle, her voice sounded icy. Yes, Beel looked quiet when Elle neared him. He looked can't stand her smell. Hilda felt it too, Elle's smell pierced her nose. The smell that would never be love by demon.

"Ai? Babu…", Beel started to talk when he got further from Elle, looked like he relieved.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Elle acted as didn't understand.

"Still act like an innocent girl? I'm not fool, bitch!"

"What are you talking about? First, you hit Oga-kun. Second, you say weird things. You're hurting him. I'll never forgive you!", Elle shouted at Hilda.

"Stop acting as if you really like him. Maybe you can fool me the first time, but not for a second time. Hell with the scumbag on your lap. Let finish our business."

"Well, I will if that mean not hurt Oga-kun further", Elle stood up and took some steps to go back. She forgot about Oga's head on her lap, made his head fell really hard.

"Bugh! Ouch!", Oga already conscious. He felt a pain in the back of his head and on his right cheek. Of course, because he got hit from Hilda and fell off Elle's lap. 'That bitch….. hit me really hard.' He tried to sit down and saw that the situation getting worse.

"Ai dabu!", Beel smiled happily when he saw his 'father' already conscious.

"Uh, Beel? What's happening after she was hitting me?"

* * *

"You still insist on pretending to like him? I can divulge all that you do. You're the culprit. You put a spell on our classmate. Charm spell, when you first opened your eyes you made everyone got affect with you. But your spell didn't work on us, demons. Although people like Oga, my young master contractor, Kunieda and Furuichi know we're demons, they can still be affected. The evidence is Kunieda seemed so fascinated with you, but the spell was gone when Kunieda made jealous by you. Her jealousy at Oga is stronger than the sense of fascination to you. Different with Furuichi, he was nasty and pervert from the beginning so he definitely likes you", Hilda began stare at Oga, "Fortunately for Oga, that idiot didn't look into your eyes, right?"

"What the hell? What are you talking about? And who is you're calling idiot?", Oga shouted at Hilda.

"Just answer it!", Hilda stared at him with her killer eyes.

"Ugh….. it's right, as what you heard from me, I don't even remember her name. That mean I didn't attention her when she introduced herself. I just watched her when she came and when she had finish introducing herself. After all, her hair makes dazzled", Oga tried to not look at her eyes.

"That's why you've been trying to make Oga loves to you. I've been to disassemble everything you did. What is your purpose to come here?", Hilda back stared at her. Elle still quiet, she just smiled at Hilda.

"Up when you want to hide your real identity?", Hilda pissed off, she waited every second to hear her reason.

"My truth identity?", Elle smirked at Hilda.

"Yes, slut", Hilda gave back Beel to Oga, she took her parasol and put off her uniform, left her with her usual outfit, gothic Lolita dress and high heels boots. "Fess up or die", Hilda began to pull her sword from parasol, her demonic aura became increase.

"Oi, oi…. Hilda. Don't say that you want to fight with her!", Oga shouted at her, but she didn't give any answer.

"Hahahahaha…..", Elle still could laugh as it was nothing. "As I expect from Hildegarde or Hilda-chan! You're really smart to realize something, as I expect from a demon wet nurse. But, you misunderstand a little. I'm not trying to make Oga-kun loves to me."

"Then what, what's your purpose, bitch? How much do you know about me?"

"Well, maybe….. I'll tell you my purpose later. If you ask about 'how much do you know about me', I know you better than you're expecting. I know a lot about your family!"

"Liar! Someone like you don't know anything about my family. You're really pissing me off. Up when you don't want to confess your real identity?"

"Why should I am confess?", Elle's scent became more powerful.

"Because I hate your smell!", Hilda moved quickly, in a flash she was in front of Elle and swing her sword to Elle's waist, but before she swung her sword to Elle, Elle was disappear. She just realized Elle was behind her. Meanwhile Oga just stood and watching their fight like a dumb.

"My, my…. Hilda-chan. Don't say something rude like that. You know, that give a bad appraisal like you're less polite. Not good if a wet nurse like this. Your mom, Millie-sama is a high-class wet nurse, never say rude thing", Elle slapped her shoulder.

"What?", Hilda's eyes widened, she swung her sword to the back and all she saw was nothing.

"Up here!", Hilda saw Elle was standing on the roof of entrance door to the roof, she waved her hand to her. Without any hesitation, Hilda jumped and swung her sword. Her target was her neck, as she hate if Elle said more words. Elle disappeared again, then she heard some steps below her. There was Elle, standing near Oga.

"Oga-kuuuun, what do you think about me?", Elle smiled to Oga, bowed to see his face.

"You're not a human, right?", that what Oga just thought about her. He thought no one human girl can beat Hilda's speed, even Kunieda. Because Hilda is the strongest, cruelest girl (but the most faithful wet nurse when it comes about Beel) he ever met.

"Is that all?", Oga could see a disappointment on her face. Their conversation stopped when Hilda's boots stamped on the roof and pushed her body down in reverse. She pointed her sword to her target and full swung her sword with her demonic power. Elle who could prediction it avoid her attack while Oga panicked, try to avoid her attack (that must be aimed at Elle) when it almost slashed his hand.

"Hilda! You bitch! Are you try to kill me?", Oga shouted at Hilda, Hilda's attention was diverted when Elle moved quickly to another side. Hilda has been exerting all her strength but no one was hit Elle. Elle didn't retaliate Hilda. Then she found Elle stood on the fence. Aura of them heats up.

"Hilda-chan, seems like no one your attack could hit me", she smirked at her.

"I hate your fake smile!", Hilda began to concentrate all the power of demons at the end of the sword. Suddenly Elle disappeared from the top of the fence. She moved to the back of Oga.

"Oga-kun, do you like me? You better choose who, Hilda-chan or me?", she gripped his shoulder. Oga was surprised.

"You're not answer my question first", Oga glared at Elle.

"But did you say 'You're not a human, right?' as if you give an answer to my question 'What do you think about me?'", Elle gave reasonable that is Oga couldn't avoid.

"Brainless sewer-rat…", Hilda looked full of despicable at Oga. As if she forgot to attack her.

"Ugh…. Ok… I don't like this question at all. But if I have to choose, I'd rather choose… that damn Hilda than you. Even I hate her, she still Beel's mom. I'd still with her for Beel", his words made Hilda blushed.

'Really? Whether it is really from the bottom of your heart?', she couldn't believe what he said. She felt an indescribable happiness in her heart. But why she felt like that? She couldn't find the reason. But she realized, she tried to return to reality. Hiding her cheeks were blushed with act nonchalant. She tried to focusing her attacks to Elle and began to concentrate all the power of demons at the end of the sword once again. Her nonchalant face maybe deceptive Oga and Beel, but not Elle. Elle could see her expression change drastically when Oga said he better choose her. Elle smirked at both of them.

"You know, this is the first time someone reject me. This is give me a good idea", she moved further from Oga.

"Now I'm asking you, you're not a human, right? It's really weird because if you're a demon I could feel your demonic power."

"Hmmp…. Hahahahahaha!", she laughed as if Oga gave a stupid question.

"What are you laughing at?", Oga looked exhausted of patience.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Don't you mention it? Why Hilda look piss off and said hate my smell? Because I am her opposite. Even I don't have to tell you, you have the answer in your quest…", she stopped talking when she realize Hilda was in front of her.

"Never off guard when you fight with someone!", Hilda full swung her sword with all her demonic power at Elle. Hilda attacks made the destruction of the entrance to the roof. AlphaCircumstances shrouded in dust. When the dust disappeared, Hilda's eyes widened, she saw only rubble. 'Impossible…'. Elle turned out there behind her. Hilda's right hand lock to the rear, making Hilda dropped her sword. Her left hand held Hilda thin neck, ready to choke her.

"Hilda-chan, looks like you have to learn how to effectively use your demonic power. I know that the strength increased after living in the human world, especially when you near him", Elle's voice became fierce. Her face looked upset, from cute face became full of hatred.

"You…. Are…. An angel?", Oga realized, his face looked confused. Not sure if he felt confused or upset.

"You're right, dumbass. Why just realized now?", Hilda yelled at him, but her voice sounded weak.

"Hmmmm, maybe? You don't say", Elle smiled at him.

"DON'T SMILE AT ME WHILE YOU WANT TO CHOKE HILDA!", Oga shouted, stared Elle with anger.

"Mahmahmahmah!", Beel pointed to Elle and said with anger too.

"If you really care about Hilda-chan, fight me if you can! I challenge you!", Elle smirked at Oga, waited for his move.

"Challenge accepted!", Oga replied her smirk with his evil grin. He looked down, tried to fill Beel's demonic power to his body. zebul spell began to spread to the right hand. "Ready….. one… two…. Three!", Oga moved quickly and marked the zebul spell on her back, he exploded it. It hit her, but looked like she was fine. He couldn't see she have a pain on her back, she still held Hilda. It was a little weird, remain that she could move fast to avoid his attack, but she just standing there like she has long waited for his attacks. Maybe cause she held Hilda?

"Oga-kun, you're not attacking me with your full power. I mean, I know you don't use 'Super Milk Time', but you're attacking me with a half of your power. Is this really bother you to hit girl?", Elle smirked mockingly to Oga, made him piss off.

"You want my full power? As you wish, bitch!", he marked 3 zebul spells on her back. "Take this, bitch! Zebul emblem 3-hit combo!", at first, he hit her 10 times and exploded them. The attacks were effective, made her let off her hands from Hilda. Left a little wound in the back of the left. Hilda put her sword and moved further from her. 3 vs 1. A demon lord, a contractor, and a wet nurse against an angel. Elle smiled full of satisfied.

"Hmmm….. interesting…..", suddenly Elle's phone rang. She picked up and chat on the phone for 2 minutes, left her enemies who looked dumbfounded. She finished and say words that make their head blow. "Hey, I have another business. Well, ok then, see you next time. Good byeeee", she thumb-up and sent them a kiss.

"Hey, wait a minute, bitch. Your business here isn't done yet!", Oga yelled to her, but she was gone, disappeared from the trail. But they could see she had moved on to another roof and jumped from roof to roof as if she has wings on her back. Yes, she is an angel but they'd never seen her wings.

"AK-BABA!", Hilda shouted and her loyal pet, Ak-baba, came from behind. She rode Ak-baba and chase her. Left Oga who looked dumfounded.

"Oi Hilda! Give me a ride. How can I chase her?", Oga shouted at Hilda who had disappeared, as if he was shouting at the wind. "The hell now! What should we do, Beel?", Oga sat cross-legged, took the baby Beel on his back and talk to him as if the baby Beel understands all his words. Beel was sitting cross-legged like Oga, he nodded what Oga was saying.

"Ai ai dah!"

"No, Beel. She just fly away, even I can't call it fly away. We don't need to use it."

"Ai ai dabu! Dah dabu!", Beel insisted force him.

"What? You expect we can chase her in the air if we use it?"

"Ai!"

"Hey you bastard Oga! Don't fucking sit and talk to Beel while Hilda and Elle are going to fight again!", the narrator began to run out of patience.

"Shut up you scumbag narrator!", Oga yelled at the sky. "Hmm, seems like I don't have any choice unless use it….."

* * *

Elle stopped move when she was landing on the roof of an apartment. She stood on the fence, looking at the calm sky that is different from previous. "I'm on time….", she wasn't aware that Hilda was behind her, jumping from Ak-baba and ready to slay Elle.

"Bingo!", Hilda grinned full of satisfied, swing her sword to Elle's back. Elle who just realize Hilda's existence couldn't avoid her attack, she just can protect herself with her arms. Hilda attacked her with full demonic power. That could make Elle was flung far enough. She was float in the air, try to stand up. Her arms expel some liquids drop by drop. Hilda stood on the fence and stare at Elle. She couldn't restrain to grin.

"Hilda-chan, come on! You're too serious", Elle held her right hand that have a wound longer than the left, try to stand up.

"You're an angel. Your existence is young master's threat."

"No, I'm not. Don't be kidding Hilda-chan", Elle smiled and stand up.

"Don't try to throw some ridiculous jokes. Now die!", she pulled out demonic power on her foot and jump from the fence.

"Hilda-chan, I'm sorry for a little rough on you", she whispered softly when Hilda starts swinging her sword. Elle disappeared from the front of Hilda, she couldn't find her anywhere. "Don't forget, there is the sky above the sky", Hilda heard the sound source from the top. She wanted to escape, but her body rigid. Elle kicked hard enough to make Hilda loses concentration to concentrate the forces demons in the foot. She thought he would fall but that she felt was a warm hug. Oga who has turned into 'Super Milk Time' mode, holding Hilda to be falling, he stood on zebul spell like when he fought three Behemoth's pillars.

"Hilda, since when did you become weak? How can you fall in with one kick?", Oga grinned and made Hilda blushing.

"Go away, you smell like a garbage", Hilda kicked his face to hide her excitement.

"What the hell are you? Rather thank you instead reply with a kick?"

"Put me down, imbecile."

"You wonder who will catch you if not me?"

"Just put me down."

"You're really fussy! Do you think Beel not worry?", Oga shouted at Hilda, made her shut her mouth.

"How is your wound?", Oga talk while lowering Hilda who began to concentrate her strength in the foot.

"She kicked me pretty hard enough, but it wasn't enough to hurt me. But this is the time for me to fight along side with you. Would you do it?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go Beel!"

"Ai!", Beel said happily, Elle who stared this lover's quarrel for a long time can't hold to smirk.

"Hilda-chan and Oga-kun! This will be fun for me!", Elle Elle wanted to move, but the motion has been locked by zebul spell.

"Take this, bitch!", He immediately blew all zebul spell around Elle. Elle get a lot of injuries, trapped in the smoke. Hilda came suddenly attacked from the front. Elle couldn't resist the attack until make landing hard on the ground. Oga and Hilda stared at Elle, waited for her next move.

""Well, you strike hard enough to make many cuts. Actually you don't play fair because I only attack once", her face began to look serious, in contrast to previous. Her voice was low, different with her usual cute voice."This is such a honor for you to push me do this…", a sword appeared in her right hand. For the first time they saw a golden sword, look dazzling with beautiful motifs and calligraphy. They were too stunned to notice Elle's been very close in front of them. "Hilda-chan should be stay on guard, not stunned", she hit Hilda's stomach with the butt of her sword and kicking with knee. Hilda fell far enough.

"Hilda!", Oga yelled at Hilda.

"Don't be distracted because of me!", Hilda replied Oga's yell.

"Oga-kun, how about spells against spells", she smirked at Oga who still was surprised by the attack given to Hilda.

"Whaaa….."

"alysída cheiropédes", suddenly there were chains that bind the hands and feet Oga, weakening the power of 'super milk time'.

"No way….. that's", Hilda lost her words.

"Uuugh…. No way in hell I can catch by a little girl. Beel!", he shouted to baby Beel but nothing respond. "Beel!", He glanced back and saw the baby sleeping soundly. "What the hell now!"

"Relax. I just give the demonic power's attenuator spell on you and sleep spell on Beel-kun so you can't attack."

"You little bitch…."

"Well, it's time to end up this fight!", Elle gripped hilt with both hands. Suddenly there was a sign like zebul spell (but different shape and color, square shape and colored gold, the signs are different too) mark on his stomach.

"Oga! Hold on. That's….", Hilda tried to stand up. "Look like a zebul spell…", no need to waste time Elle immediately stabbing the spell she was marking till through Oga's body.

"How pathetic, Oga-kun. You're too weak to avoid my spells. How can you survive if 'that time' has arrived?", Elle looked down on Oga doesn't move when the sword lifted.

"OGAAAA!", Hilda's eyes widened, she screamed aloud, can't believe what she saw.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? i'm not a good author, think about the language test when i was 9th grade, the quest was write a short story. i just could write 2 pages while my friends could write 4 pages. I don't know is this a good story or a non-sense story. Nah, just complain never find the answer either. again, please review!


	4. Elle's Purpose

Finally! The 4th chapter! Apologize for late update, well, because i'm a student (my holiday is over, just accepted it). the worst is... i thrown back to reality(sucks : ). Actually this chapter finished from a week ago... if i wasn't lazy. thanks to my mom, who limited my time to write this fanfic. plus, i had to re-write it for 3 times (i'm a fool,huh?). the first is weird, the second is not enough for me, the third is (still) not enough for me... and finally the fourth, i have to said, i do it as much as i possibly could. but i think some grammars still error because i'm not the best in linguistic. so, GOD GIVE ME SOME SKILLS. and the situation didn't support me to wrote this faster, i lack of inspiration for this chapter (i was thinking over about the fifth chapter and the others). thanks to my brother, hid the playlist and left me without my favorite music. what a cruel world :( but still i feel grateful this chapter release. At least, please R & R!

Maybe this is too late, but i want to say : Happy birthday, Oga! be the best father for Beelze and (hopefully) be the best husband for Hilda :P (Oga's birthday on 31st August, i'm late for 4 days:P)

Thanks to : **Frayner**, **tallyhotheory**, and **Chip** which had reviews for the previous chapter, your reviews support me to wrote this chapter and **Schoonie** which had choose my story as one of your favorite stories and had choose me as one of your favorite author, **tallyhotheory** too! YAY:D

_**Disclaimer (again) : I don't own Beelzebub** _

* * *

**Elle's Purpose**

Everything looks blurry. Only a picture caught her eye. Golden sword pierced his stomach until get out through the back, splashing blood staining the killer's face. Lifted the sword roughly, leaving a very large wound until drain the blood. Previously chains binding his wrists and legs so that his body floating in the air is slowly disappearing, making his body hit the ground hardly. No response. His body didn't move at all. The baby on his back didn't respond at all, which would usually cry when saw his 'father' cover in blood, due to a spell that put him to sleep soundly. Shiny gold sword with beautiful motifs and calligraphy all over sword is covered in red liquid. For a moment when she saw the scene as if her heart stopped, her lungs struggled to breathe normally. Heavy breathing sounded as if she'd been running a marathon. Vibrating body tries to stand so far she can only bend her knee. Her right hand holding a sword, while her left hand holds the stomach, not because of the knee pain she got kicked before, but the pain when she saw sword pierced his stomach. It felt as if she had been stabbed in the same time.

For a moment her mind just filled with him…. A man is a delinquent who stubborn, barbaric, idiot, lowly yet powerful and attractive for her. A man who risked his life just to save her when she was arrested by the pillars. A man who prefer her than a slut in front of her. A man who for the first time can make her heart beat rapidly. She just realized how much she cared about him, Oga Tatsumi….. no, she shouldn't be thinking like this. She can't think of anyone other than her master. Her life's been determined to serve wholeheartedly master Beelzebub. Her life, her heart she devoted for the lives and safety, everything for the sake of her master. Heart and mind should be filled only master, but he is slowly making his existence equal to the existence of her master. His existence can create mixed feelings and new feelings she didn't know about, like now. The deepest sadness enveloped her heart, a hopeless. Her head bowed, tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, holding sobs. Even she is the cold, badass and nonchalant wet nurse, she couldn't hide her feelings. She was too weak to stand up and fight back. She could only wait for the death angel to take Oga's life and maybe her life too if Elle killed her…. Or maybe Elle is the death angel who had decided to take his and her lives. She never felt as weak and whiny like this. _'How pathetic…. As the wet nurse I couldn't even protect my master. And the worst is…. I'll be killed by a little bitch who younger than me….'_

'_Hilda, __since __when did you __become __weak__? __How can __you fall in __with one__ kick__?'_

'_Even I hate her, she still Beel's mom. I'd still with her for Beel'_, his words echoed in her head.

"Huh…. Heard him say something ridiculous previously…. I would be ashamed if he saw me like this. How could I forget how strong he is?", her palm wiping away tears, her body slowly began to rise even though her knees are still shaky. Hand gripping the sword tightly, head lifted. Her emerald eyes glared with passion, an evil grin creeping onto her lips. As if any doubts in her heart were removed, demonic aura back surrounded her. "Oga…. Stay a little longer because I have to clean up that scumbag bitch."

* * *

Whereas Elle, her eyebrows wrinkled sign she looks not satisfied with what she got. "Ogaaaa-kun, that's all you got?", she sighed, her voice returned to normal, sounds adorable. Her finger pinch and licked the liquid on her sword. "Yup! Feels pretty sweet, although not as sweet as ice cream", an evil smirk wider, "... just one more preparation….."

"Bitch, you seem have forgotten my existence. Be prepare because there's no tomorrow for you", Hilda's voice cut off her words. She began to notice that Hilda had stood.

"Ah, Hilda-chaaaan, have started moving, huh?", stepped up to Hilda cheerfully, giving the widest smile. Hilda began to swing her sword and disappeared. "Hilda-chaan?"

"I already told you, 'Never off guard when you fight with someone!'", Hilda swung her sword full of demonic power. Elle block her attack, but her hands shook. Hilda could see her grip begin to loose. Elle tries desperately to reverse the attack, making Hilda flung but failed to hurt her. Hilda still standing up straight while Elle trying to catch her breath. "That's for young master and my pride you've torn….", Hilda returned to attack and swung sword as-many in high speed. Elle couldn't block all attack and make her flung so far, leaving a large wound on her shoulder, her body hit the ground much times. She struggled to stand. "And those for what you've done to Oga". Hilda stepped up to Elle, pointing her sword to her head. "Remove the spell that you put on young master! I assure only the sleep spell on young master isn't break"

"Hahahahahahaha… What a good observation…. But I don't need to do so. Beel-kun will wake up soon", she smiled despite the blood splatters on her face.

'_This bitch, __how could __reveal __cheerful face __after __stabbing __Oga and in the situation between life and death__'_, Hilda thought. "I don't believe you. I said, remove the spell that you put on young master", her gaze looked like a killer, waiting her prey obey on her order or slaughtered without any hesitation, not a cheerful smile.

"Not this time. I'm worried about Beel-kun if when I remove the spell now, he woke up and saw Oga-kun bloodied. He would cry so hard and demonic power out of control, endangering us, especially Oga-kun, we never know what will happen. Wanna bet if Beel-kun will make Oga-kun become stronger….. or will make Oga-kun die easily because I removed their contract?", Elle's statement made Hilda look back. She saw the worst thing she'd never expected and didn't want to happened, the zebul spell's disappeared from Oga's right back-hand.

'_What? Damn it!__! I thought that spell just locked the 'Super Milk Time' mode.'_

"Meh, I think you just realize it, don't you? I feel bad to say 'What a good observation'. I'm pretty sure you said '_I thought that spell just locked the 'Super Milk Time' mode_' in your mind", Elle stuck out her tongue, mocking at Hilda.

"Shut up, whore. I don't need your useless mock", she still stood on there, pointing her sword at Elle. _'I should be help Oga immediately… but this little bitch still alive….._', suddenly she grinned at Elle.

"Uuuuhh, why don't you help him?"

"Huh… How stupid I am. Have to help the damn fool. He even doesn't need my help. He'll wake up soon and young master too. So you don't have to break the spell."

"Why are you so confident say things like that, consider the situation of him like this?"

"Why am I so confident? Don't be kidding me. He's not a man who easily die because a little wound you made on his stomach. He's just a piece of shit if he died easily. He's my young master's father. In fact if he saw me help him and let you escaped easily, he would be mad I'm not kill you now", Hilda said in full of confident, even she had a doubtful in her mind about his condition.

"Hm, as I thought from you… there's really a though bonds between you and him."

"I don't care about that", Hilda said, tried to hide her happy feeling. "But…. I have to admit, you're dominating this game. Acted like an innocent girl that made fool of me at the first time, can compare as my opponent, I can't read your mind, you're really mysterious….. You're smarter than I though….. And you're great, still survive after were attacked with Oga's 'Super Milk Time' attacks. Not a lot of demon could survive after 6 hit or more zebul spells. However, seem you overwhelmed block my attacks. You look weaker."

"It's just your feeling, your opinion, Hilda-chan. Well, I should be thanks for your compliments. But the one who deserve some compliments is you. I amazed with how you could stand and fight back even I put a spell on you….. Seem you had realized that."

"Yes…. I realized you put a spell on me when you were showing your golden sword, my body didn't move immediately. I think it works like your enchantment spell, when we saw for the first time, we directly affected. But this spell is stronger than enchantment spell, the evidence is as a demon, it affected me."

"Well, too bad Hilda-chan….. You're not perfectly right. You're right about when I show off my sword, I put paralyzed spell on you. I specialize in spell, the easiest way I put a spell is through a media", suddenly Elle grinned. "However, the truth is enchantment spell is as strong as paralyzed spell", Hilda a little shocked when she heard the fact but she stay look nonchalant.

"Then what make it didn't affect me and young master?"

"Because I controlled it to affect some people unless you, Beel-kun… and Oga-kun", Hilda looked clueless so Elle explain more detail. "The enchantment spell on my golden eyes can affect all people and demon when they saw for the first time…. That meant even Oga didn't look when I opened my eyes I still could put him the spell when I asked for a seat beside him. I could blink again when he stared at me because I'm pretty sure he didn't see me when I look for a seat. I knew you saw when I opened my eyes but actually before I walked into class I put a protection spell on three of you to deny my enchantment spell. I'm pretty sure the one who realized is Beel-kun, you should know that actually his face drew a disgust look when I walked because my denied spell a little, just a little stink. He has keen sense of smell."

"As I expect from young master", Hilda smirked full of proud.

"I still have some compliments for you. I didn't expect you escaped from paralyzed spell, paralyzed spell is really strong like enchantment spell, can last for years. That meant all classmates still affect for years if I didn't remove it. But, my spells have weakness that really sensitive about the feelings."

"Fe-feelings?"

"Yes, do you remember with what you said about Aoi-chan?"

"Umm, about the spell is removed when she felt jealous?"

"Exact. Where there is a strong feeling….. my spell become unstable. And the feelings are the special yet really strong. One reason why Aoi-chan could remove the spell is her feeling on Oga called…. Love", her statement made Hilda stunned, lost words to responding.

'_Wait….. What! Love? Kunieda loves Oga? Don't you say what you mean about love is….'_, Hilda thought, still her face look nonchalant, hide her amazement.

"Love is an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment because someone you think really special", Elle said as if she could read her mind, return her words. "Love is really special, it's the strongest human feeling that could break my spell, but it's the most labile feeling if you can't control it. Bad news about her, her love burned with envy, it'll affect her power later. But I can fix it! The conclusion is her feeling on Oga still weak, I meant there's no matter if you feel jealous when you fall in love….. But remind about her behavior like a fan girl I think it's too weak to called love… Well, even it's too weak it could break my spell! She has a great power as the human. Then, back to the problem. Why could Hilda-chan break my paralyzed spell? At first I thought that it really worked, I know you couldn't move your own body. Then suddenly you stand and fighting back with 100% demonic power. One thing, even you can break my spell, it doesn't mean your power like previously….. I just can't believe… how special he is in your eyes?"

"Don't you ever doubtful about my loyal on Master Beelzebub, you….."

"Hilda-chan….. You can't lie with your feelings….. You must be known whom I mean", Elle cut her words, made Hilda blushed a little. Obviously she can read her mind and feeling.

"Then what about your demon spells you used to Oga?", Hilda said, trying to avoid her statement.

"What spells?"

"You think I don't know something about the demonic power's attenuator spell, huh? Alysída cheiropédes, it's the lost spell, the master of that spell is Apollyon, King of Demon in unknown generation or lost generation. That meant they were existing in a billion thousand years ago. A lot of data about alysída cheiropédes spell was burn in a war. Nobody can use that spell unless one person…the only one My Great Lord Demon, the most powerful demon in this decade. It's an A+ rank spell, only a powerful demon who has demonic power like King Apollyon and Demon Lord can use that to lock every demon's power…. Little bitch, who are you, really? No way in hell an angel spell a demon's spell ….. And the look like zebul spell, it's the first time I saw it", after she said like that, she just thought how weird Elle was…. Consider the one who own the demonic power is her master, not Oga. What is her purpose?

"You don't say."

"Answer me! Why could u use alysída cheiropédes spell?", she was angry, given an useless answer. "Why do you tell me about your spell's weakness?", She just realize how brainless her heard Elle's spell weakness and believe all her words. She lost her concentration to stab her head till she got her sneaky brain.

"Because….. I'm your sister….. Hilda nee-chan", as if Elle didn't hear the first question, she gave a pure innocent smile to Hilda. Hilda's face softened, amazed….. Something screw her mind, she remember the same smile, nostalgic.

'_Hilda…..nee-chan….. And that smile….'_

* * *

"_Hilda nee-chan, Hilda nee-chan! I'm so bored!", a little black-haired girl ran toward Hilda._

"_My-my mistress… why don't you play with nii-san or Yolda, who have more leisure times? Nii-san would be serving you all the time….. And Yolda is playing with the others, why don't you join with Yolda? I'm so sorry, my mistress, but I'm good for nothing to be your friend and I have to serve my queen."_

_She scoffed, "Hffff….. Hilda nee-chan, up when you call me with such ridiculous call? Makkun is the one I ordered to serve mom for awhile. I don't like Yolda-chan, she's not funny, dry like a toast without butter. Now, only Hilda nee-chan has the leisure time", she smirked innocently as she did nothing trouble to her, in fact she did a big trouble that made Hilda threw her responsible to her brother. As a wet-nurse candidate of royal family, it could tear her honor before officially serve._

"_B-but, my mistress, I can't easily throw my responsible to nii-san… And it's too impolite for me to call your nickname….."_

"_I'm younger than you! You're not my friend and you're not my maidservant, you're like my sister. You're the one who more understand me like mom! There's no distance between sisters. Just call my nickname and don't worry because the one who agreed is mom", she cut off and hugged her. Hilda stunned, she'd never felt have a sister, although she have a sister, Yolda, but she never closed to her. She's closer to her mistress, even she's not her maidservant. Maybe it's too impudent but she thought her as her sister, too. She's happy when heard it._

_She smiled and rubbed her hair, "Okay, you beat me A…."_

* * *

She was back to reality, almost forget what happened. Then she looked at the different girl below her, who gave the same smile she's been missing for a long time…. No, it might be she's acting to make her loose on guard. She hate her act being someone she beloved as if she's known her for long time. She hate the fact that Elle's known her more than her expect.

"That's enough. Acting like someone I beloved. There's no tomorrow for sneaky bitch! I hate everything about you. Die!", her hand moved straight to the place she pointed with her sword previously, her forehead. Elle disappeared from the spot.

'_This whore…. Act like she'll be lose, breathed heavily, assemble every weakness her spells, act like a person I beloved. Shit!'_, She looked around and nowhere to be find. She just can find the motionless Oga and baby Beel. She heard a whisper. There she was, whispering something from a long distance. Look like she's whispering a spell.

"Not this time bitch!", she moved in a flash to Elle's place. Her demonic aura surround Elle, lock her motion as if she'll be run. But Elle was still whispering something.

"In the name of My Lord, the one who gave me the power, lend me some power of yours… I summon you, a pureness chain of behavior, blood and honor….. Shinseina kusari no ketsugō", a look like zebul spell appeared on the ground, she stuck the sword into the mark, suddenly came the chains that crept into Hilda. Soon Hilda realized, she moving further from Elle. She could escape at first, but another chains came from every sides caught her body. The chains locked her wrists and legs, but still creeping until the head of chains stop on her left chest, like snakes, wrapped around its prey to death. The chains enter to the heart. It felt like have a electric shock in her heart. Elle grinned full of satisfied. "And it's done!"

"What're u trying to do, scumbag little bitch?", Hilda began weaker and lose her consciousness.

"It's seeecreeet, how it feels when Uz-chan enter to your heart without make any injury, Hilda nee-chaaan!", Elle touched one of chain she called Uz-chan, the chain coiled around her left hand until her shoulder. She smirked mockingly at Hilda.

"Stop calling me with that nickname. Only one person can call me Hilda nee-chan", Hilda began lose her concentration, her eyes were half closed.

"Neeee, Hilda-chan! Before you lose consciousness, how about we have a little conversation?", Hilda didn't answer, only stare as much as possible before she passed out.

"That meant…. OK!", she thumb-up to Hilda. "Hilda-chan, you said you want to know my purpose, didn't you? I remember that it's time to keep the promise. I promised that I would explain my purpose", Elle's face became serious her golden eyes piercing Hilda's eyes that can barely see her. Atmosphere instantly became silent.

'_Piece of shit… This bitch…. Just want to mentioning her purpose when I can barely think straight…..'_, she could barely say that, her voice got weaker, sounded more like a whisper, even Elle couldn't heard that.

"I am here as the messenger from My Lord…. But more cause I want to do it. Beel-kun…. Is in dangerous… as his contractor…. Oga-kun must do this mission, to save this world…. There's no time for us, it's only 2 months, you'll know the reason as fast the message receive… you'll know it later…. My time's up. I can't explain more", there's a pause while.

'_Young master… is in dangerous?... 2 months…a message…'_, Hilda could catch some words, she began closed her eyes, she can barely hear Elle's words.

"Hilda-chan…. I just want to say this once…. If you need a help, I'll come as comrade….. no, as your 'sister'… ", Hilda passed out, didn't hear her last words.

"As your 'sister'… long time no see, Hilda nee-chan…..", she gave a rare smile and disappeared, leaving the 3 of them. Slowly, the chains were disappear, made her hit the ground. No one consciousness. Then suddenly a big figure appeared with a shock in his face.

"HILDA-SAMA!", Alaindelon screamed aloud.

* * *

It had been afternoon. A beautiful orange bright sky became darker, a twilight. The fight's taking a lot of time than her expected. She was standing near fence, arms crossed on her chest.

"Neeee, guys, up when you hide on there?", Elle shouted on the entrance of roof. She back to the apartment roof of the last time she moved. Suddenly two people appeared in white cloak. The tall one is a black-haired man. He has tidy hair with blue aqua eyes almost cover with his bangs. He immediately in a flash appeared toward Elle, bowed to Elle. The short one is a brunette with long hair. Has height a little taller than Lamia, red-flame eyes narrowed Elle with angry.

"Forgive me of my irresponsible, Mademoiselle Elle. You have a lot of injuries and I didn't help you sooner. I only watched you tortured like that. You must be not taking the fight too serious", the black-haired man said in worry face, he didn't face up her mademoiselle.

"Takkuuun, how much I told you just call me Elle? It's shorter than Madeblah whatever Elle. Lift your head, you only obey my order and Lord's to not insult in that situation. You did nothing wrong."

"You're wrong, mademoiselle Elle. As a butler I have to risk my life for the safety of my master but I failed…. And the good for nothing person like me is too impudent to call you with your nickname…"

"Takkun, you did the best to hold your emotions, I know you well", she sat cross-legged, she sighed. "Now I just need a little treatment of my injuries….. They didn't half-heartedly want to cut my throat. Well, it because my over-acting too. Hahahahhaha!", she scratched her back head, then she felt a creepy aura from further.

"Elle-Eel! How much I told you to take this mission seriously! After you made a chaos, you're ordering Take to treat you?", the other one ran toward Elle, kicked her face till she nosebleed.

"Ouuuh, it hurts, Iz-chan. Call me Elle, not Elle-Eel", she said with her hand held her nose that still streamed blood.

"Call me Iz-chan, I'll show you how it feels if I took your soul roughly. My name is Izrail and I'm a man! Shows more respect, you mucus imbecile child! I can't believe Lord ordered me to watch this baka!", Izrail yelled at Elle, squatted and flicked her forehead a thousand times.

"S-s-s-stop i-i-it! A-a-a-and i-i-i-it's n-n-n-not m-m-my f-f-fault i-i-if y-y-y-yo-you a-a-a-are li-li-like a-a-a gi-gi-gi-girl", Elle begged with her head shook up and down quickly.

"That's enough, Izrail. You can't hurt mademoiselle. Just look at yourself, who's the one is child", Take gripped his hand, glared at him. The fact, Elle is taller than Izrail. That made him more pissed off.

"I'm not a child, I'm older than you both! How can you forgive everything she's done even you know how much transgression she's done!"

"You don't need to explain, she did because the situation was over the expectation."

"Tch, even you forgive her, it doesn't mean she escape from punishment easily. Lord doesn't like an angel against the order, you both like don't remember how the Lord forgave you", Izrail's words made them both silent. They couldn't avoid the fact, if they could escape from Izrail, they still couldn't escape from Lord's punishment. A sweat dropped on Take's cheek.

"Stop guys! How could you ignore me while I'm on the verge of death!", Elle shouted, made them looked at her.

"Sooo, you said you're on verge of death? Here, let me help you die easily", Izrail said sarcastically, his expression looked more like a devil than the angel.

"NUOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Elle whined when his hand on her face.

"Izrail, we still in this mission, mademoiselle will finish it. As her butler I'll be her mentor", Take took his attention, made him delayed deprivation of Elle's life.

"Okay, it's your risk to hold this mission. Finish what you start. Anyway, there's no order from Lord to punish you. I just warn, how dangerous this mission", he sighed and shouted aloud, "YOU'RE THE WORST ACTRESS I'VE EVER MET! ACTED LIKE AN IMBECILE INNOCENT GIRL! YOU MADE THEM LOST THEIR TRUST TO YOU WITH SHOWED YOUR STRENGTH! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE CONTRACTOR! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ACTED LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU WEREN'T CAUTIOUS THAT YOU'D BEEN CHASE, EASILY REVEALED YOUR WEAKNESS SPELLS TO DEMON AND STABBED THE CONTRACTOR! YOU USED A FORBIDDEN SPELLS! FORBIDDEN SPELLS! YOU IMBECILE! WE GAVE YOU TIME TO MAKE THEM TRUST YOU! YOU KNOW IT'S HARD TO MAKE DEMONS TRUST TO ANGEL BECAUSE THEY HATE US AS THE HUMAN'S HELPER! YOU COULDN'T FULFILL THE QUEST PERFECTLY! WHAT MAKE YOU THOUGHT TO FIGHT THEM! WE CAME FOR PEACE! PEACE! WE'RE JUST A MESSENGER AND EXAMINER RIGHT NOW, NOT A FIGHTER! AARRRRGHHH! IT'S USELESS! FIX THIS CHAOS TOMORROW! TOMORROW! THE MESSAGE WILL COME!", he shook Elle's body, yelled till spurted spittle.

"Mu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uu-uu-u-u-uu-u-uh, y-y-you-r-r s-s-s sp-i-i-t-t-l-l-le!", Elle stammered with her face full of spittle.

"Shut up, Izrail! I have to heal mademoiselle's injuries. You know what she did is finish the first quest to examine their skill also intelligence and second quest to put 'that', the different is she put with rough way, used a forbidden spell", Take separated Izrail further from Elle, Izrail just murmured to himself. Take whispered a spell and touched her injuries, slowly the wounds began to close. "Mademoiselle, I think you finished the quest successfully, now we have to tutor them, but….", he gulped, "It's not because I doubtful on you…. Just… Why'd you act like that, pretend you fall in love with him…. Provoked Hilda… we called you to remain you your time's up…. But you ran away, didn't tell your purpose first…. It'd be easier if you told them in that moment….. used forbidden spells, alysída cheiropédes and-", her finger touched his lips, made him stop his words.

"Sssssssst, Takkun, we had deal about this. The forbidden spell….. the deadly one as zebul spell….. but I designed to deceive them….. you know well, 'that' is the one I must fulfill the quest…..", her golden eyes looked into his aqua blue eyes as clear as Weddel Sea, sparkled when her golden eyes shined his as sun shined sea. She tried to wander his thought. No, she always could read his thoughts, the one who never lied to her. They stared each other really close, only a few inches their noses touched each other. He could feel her breath, made his heart pounded faster. Then she backed a few inches and smiled.

"And… you're asking…. I'd never expected. I'm really happy, you're asking the reason I pretended fall in love with Oga-kun…. Are you really jealous with Oga-kun?", she smiled and giggled like she asked its possible if he was jealous. It felt like his heart burst and his face heated up. Everyone could see his face blushed like tomato.

"N-n-n-no, i-i-it's not what I mean made-"

"Takkun, please call me Elle, it's an order."

"I'm good for nothing to ca-"

"I don't care. It's an order, Takkun."

"Ah, made- I mean E-e-e-El-Elle-sama… I'm not jealous at Oga Tatsumi, I don't understand your think, provoked and fought them."

'_He's cute when he panicked or blush'_, Elle thought and answered him. "Takkun, I did because I'm the 'examiner', I'm not examined only their strength and intelligence, but I examined their heart too. Anyway, I love to tease Oga-kun, he's interesting and now I understand why Hilda want to be with him. They're an interesting couple, that's all."

"I see…. But the most I don't understand is…. You said something unnecessary to Hilda", there's a silent after he said that, he was concentration to heal her or waited for her answer. After he finished it she was the first broke the silent.

"Take, I'm sorry if it's reckless… I just…. I just want to….. Because… brother… never know the truth… right?", she smiled innocently at Take, he replied with a rare smile.

"Yeah…. Everything's change quickly", they stared at orange color in the sky began to fade, replaced by a beautiful starry night.

* * *

Purple-haired man walked into a large room. He tapped large silver doors that contained several human skeletons that adorn the doors. He slowly pushed the door into the room dark enough because it only relies candle lighting dim. His blue-purple eyes wander the room and found the man was sitting on his throne. He bent down and looked at him with smirked crept on his face. "Everything's finished, My Lord."

The one was sitting on the throne grinned wicked, "Good. Finally, the time's come. All I need is to greet our volunteers."

* * *

How is it? Is it good? Is it bad? REVIEW PLEASE! i still suck at grammar so :

**ATTENTION : FOR THE ONE WHO HAS BETA READER, HELP ME!**

don't mad at me if this chapter too boring, because this chapter too much about Elle. poor Oga, ignored by two girls while he was getting stab by Elle and Hilda said i don't need to help him (is this the sign that she believe on him or want to torture him?). and for the last time, i only checked this chapter for the beginning paragraph... so if there's some mistake i apologize. See ya!


	5. An Invitation

It's been two months since the last update (-_-") Let's to the point : R & R!

Thanks to** :** **tallyhotheory**, **Frayner** and** dhh **which had to review for the previous chapter! and for** ToxicStar9 **which had to choose my story as your favorite :D

* * *

**Rated : T = this chapter contains with some disturbing materials, reader's policy is advised.**

**_Disclaimer : Don't... ever... compare... Tamura Ryuuhei... with me!_  
**

* * *

**An Invitation**

Sounds page book into the room that had been blanketed by silence. The silver-haired man was busy looking at half-naked women photos cataloged porn. His body lay on a mattress, didn't bother with hair still wet and limp after shampooing made wet pillow. Furuichi seemed to have forgotten the incident this afternoon on the roof of the school. The coward creep plus pedophile Furuichin forgot what he did in lunch break. He ran like a coward…..

"WHOA! HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

Seemed someone yelled at me but….. Ehm… let's continue. Left Oga in a big deal with Hilda because he was whimpering along, begging for a lunch box from Elle like a five years old child. This nasty deuce bag Creepichi….

"SHUT UP! GOD-DAMMIT! FIX YOUR FUCK INTRODUCING LINES OF ME, YOU SCUMBAG NARRATOR!" Furuichi woke up from his bed and yelled at narrator, pointed his middle finger up to ceiling like an insane person.

"Just stop it! Stop with all your nonsense lines about me. Can't you read the atmosphere? I'm here, reading peacefully my favorite catalog, trying to forget what had just happened on the school roof in the name of God!"

…. Pffffft, he said he read a porn catalog in the name of God.

"ARRRRGH! THE HELL! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A NORMAL NARRATOR, INTRODUCE ME LIKE A PROFESSIONAL NARRATOR DID!"

Blah-blah…. Who cares? A lolicon should be sit down and hear what I say.

"I'm not a lolicon!"

Tsk….. Just shut up, you even don't know what happened with Oga and Hilda after you ran out.

"Huh…. What? ... Don't you say….. Hilda gave him a permission to marry Elle-san!"

Baka! Hhhh….. I didn't say that…. This is just a waste of time…. Better if you know from her.

"Haaa? Who? You mean Hilda?"

No….. Oh, there she is! Bye, our conversation ends here…. Naaaa, you can't complain again for the next time. There's no space for my personal conversation! Hahahaha….

"Wait…. What? My questions still unanswered! You scumbag—"

"Furuichi! This is an emergency….." someone slammed the door, surprised Furuichi. It was Lamia. The pink-haired girl looked panic, but it did not last long when she saw the awkward position Furuichi. There, he stood on the bed with his hand looked like tried to reach ceiling. But what the most annoyed her was what he held. From the cover, she could guess what he read. Her face changed instantly, her eyes stared disgustingly.

"Ewww…. You…. Pervert…."

"Lamia! Ahah… don't misunderstanding….. I just talked with the narrator. Don't you hear the scumbag narrator's mocking about me…." he saw her disgust stare, his eyes tried to follow what she stared at.

'_Shit!' _he just realized what Lamia stared at. His hand threw the catalog by reflex.

"Um… Lamia, actually what I read is geogra-"

"Shut up you crazy nasty pervert Creepichi! Go to hell, burn your pervert mind in there!" she kicked his head without hesitation.

"Ow-ow…. That's hurt" he whined while collapsed.

"Do you think I'm dumb? A person with autism already know with just one look" she looked him down, full with despicable in her eyes.

"Wait! Wait a minute! You must be the one that scum meant! What happened with Hilda and Oga? Don't you say that you come here to provide the wedding reception!"

"Wedding reception? What the hell are you talking about! Hilda nee-sama and Oga were found unconsciousness. I need your help. There's no time for argue."

"Hey! I don't get it"

"Duh, you're damn brainless. I'll explain more on the way to there" Lamia ran out the room, her footsteps farther away.

"Geez... what the hell is going on today?" Furuichi sighed, he walked out his room, followed her who already on the downstairs.

* * *

"So….. Oga and Hilda were found unconsciousness. You just got the message from Alaindelon. The most possible case is they might be had a fight. Aaaaaand the worst possible case is they were attacked by Behemoth's pillars again. You need me to treat them, right?"

"Yeah, moron. You don't need to repeat what I said" she yelled lazily.

"Then why didn't he call Dr. Furcas? I mean, he can call him although he's in Demon World. Why the old dude need a little girl with petite boobs—OUGH" he got another kick from Lamia on his stomach. He trembled, she kicked too hard. She hid her 'petite' boobs with her hands although couldn't hide her red blush face, she couldn't help feel embarrassed.

"Dr. Furcas too busy, pervert! I'm the closest person who can heal them. I need an assistant. You're the only closest person. Wake up jerk, let's go" She moved her feet, ran faster.

"Wait, Lamia! You're running too fast" Furuichi shouted from her back, tried to chase her.

_'Really, how slow he is?' _she heard Furuichi yelled but it didn't make her paces slower. If she could, she would call help to the others, not the Creepichi. She didn't have any choice, Dr. Furcas said that he couldn't help to treat them, he had an unexpectedly task from the Royal Kingdom. That was what made her doubt. She's just an assistant of Dr. Furcas, no more than that. She acknowledge everything about medical, she could treat an injury person, not the worse case one. It was Dr. Furcas who handled the critical one. And she just could rely on Furuichi, he's the closest one with her also the one who was really acknowledge about this condition. This is what made everything became worse, relying on the pervert one.

"Wait" finally he could chase her, ran beside her. Now, he's the one who tried to slow down his paces, his long legs made him stepped further than Lamia. "So…. Lamia….. Is that all? Alaindelon only said they were found unconsciousness?"

"Oh, how touching. You seem really care about Alaindelon" she replied dramatically.

"That's not what I wanna know and thanks for the mock!" he replied back sarcastically.

"He just said they were unconsciousness. That's all. Don't know how's bad their wound…."

'…_And you don't know that I can't feel their existence'_ she wanted to blurt it out, her tongue didn't support to do so. She was hopeless, hopeless with the fact their demonic power disappeared. Her eyes stared on her paces, ran on the pavement.

"Tsk... he's such a troublesome, that shitty Oga. He's always danger Hilda. Is it not enough for Oga after Hilda stabbed and kidnapped? Hell, maybe Hilda was stabbed again because his idiotic... and dead" silent. There's no replied from her or her yell. That must be an answer from her or agreement from her. He looked at her, her face became pale. The first time he saw Lamia like this. He gulped, the situation became awkward.

"Eh... Lamia... Don't think about what I say. I'm joking, joking" he smirked with an idiot grin on his face. She stopped to run, walked slowly. Then he felt it. She kicked him from back, really hard on his core, the most vital one. He fell, his knees met the ground. He bowed, held the pain.

"OOOWW... That's the most hurt, u know?" He whined, this was the third time he was kicked today by Lamia.

"You deserve it! You deserve it, scumbag! You trash!" she shouted. He turned around. Her stare just killed his guts. He tried to stand up, he couldn't. He dragged his feet with his hands, escaped from her as best as he could, became a coward just because a little pink-haired girl. He moved rashly with his knees, a lot of sweat dropped.

"Bitch, wanna try to run away, huh?" her voice made him tremble, her steps came closer.

"Hahaha... what are you talking about, Lamia? We're on the way to Oga, isn't it?" he laughed awkwardly. Her killer aura reminded him of Hilda's killer aura...Really?

"Do you think that's fucking hilarious? You just… You just…."

"Idiot..." she whispered, he could hear it. At first, he thought Lamia was really closer, but she didn't. He stopped, encouraged his guts to look back. The pink-haired girl just stood. He waited, anticipated for her next move, nothing. He doubted she was mad.

"... Lamia?"

"Idiot..." her body fell, her hands gripped tightly on her skirt. A little by little, tears streamed down, fell on her skirt.

"I... don't know... what to do... if... Hilda nee-sama... was stabbed again... I'm doubt... that... I can heal... her... I can't... I can't..." she cried. She bit her bottom lip, held her sob.

He realized. Behind her childish, wick and arrogant attitude, she hid a doubt in her deepest heart. She felt anxiety, sadness when she heard it even though she didn't know how bad their condition. She felt uneasy when Dr. Furcas depended on her of their lives. She doubted that she could heal them. She would never forgive herself if she couldn't save their lives. The hell, even she's a doctor assistant, didn't mean she's skillful as doctor. She's still a little fragile girl.

His words just made the weight that she carried on her back heavier, gave the worst expectation... and he said that was a joke.

_'How could... how could I'm insensitive like that? She just pretended that she furious. She's hiding... her tears behind her_ _bad-mouth.' _

He turned back, stepped closer. She wiped her tears with her lab coat though it's useless, tears didn't want to stop. His step sounded closer, she didn't care. He stood in front of her. His warm arms lifted her mild body, patted her shoulders like there's a dust. She just gave a puzzled stare in her teary eyes.

"What... the hell... are you... doing... lecherous?" She said as he was back to her. Suddenly she felt her body floated. She only caught a moment. His arms... flanking her thighs, he toted her. In a second she gripped his jacket, otherwise she fell because lose of balance.

"Put me down, you pervert! I don't want to carry by you! I'm not hurt at all!" she hit his shoulders, whined around.

"LIAR!" silent. She gasped.

"You... You don't have to worry or feel uneasy because all of this. Don't act like the strong one, who can carry all the weights on the back. If you want to cry, you can cry on my back. You can rely on me" His statement made her amaze. Tears flowed more.

"Dumbass... Don't say something ridiculous. You're embarrassing me, idiot."

"I said so because I believe with you. So, now you just need to calm down. You're a great doctor."

"I'm not" a warm smile crept onto her face, even though he couldn't see it. She felt warmer on his back. She embraced his neck. He walked again, with a little girl on his back under starry night. In the night wind that blew piercing their skins, they disappeared from the traces, walked to face the fate.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That's it? That's all? Gah, c'mon… Next chapter? You gotta be kidding me. This isn't the end of this chapter!"

Nah, you're ruining my joke, Furuichi… It's very rare for this awesome narrator can talk again!

"The awesome narrator supposed to be said the damn awesome line for the one of the awesome main character. And you said that you'll never ever have any personal conversation! Continue the story!"

The author gave me another permission to do some improvisation… and profit! Take that, lolicon!

"Just continue the story. And I'm not a lolicon, moron!"

Okay, okay….. This is just a little advertisement. Please visit the author's deviantart account, chloecotton47. She's released her Beelzebub fanart, Lamia, Chloe Moretz, Elle Fanning, Lucy—MMMHH!

"Aaaaaand the narrator is gagged by the awesome playboy Furuichi Takayuki. You still read 'Us Against The World' chapter 5, seriously, 'Us Against The World' for god sakes!"

* * *

_Don't be fooled by the board inscribed to be continued. You know, in the story of 'Us Against The World' never written word to be continued. And you should know the story still continues because of a long row when you scroll it. Don't think that the author wrote a lengthy speech on the apologywasn't issued for 2 months, but she was seen wandering around the stories, wrote reviews, and almost every week change her profile. She'd written the story of more than 2000 words consider that she has difficult to satisfy with only write the plot just once (she had to re-write for several times). Yeah, maybe she's paranoid (or more like a j***)...But she's not an android._

.

.

.

* * *

**An Invitation Part 2 **(for real guys)**  
**

Sunshine lightened up the bedroom through the window. Warmness blanketed her body. Slowly, the blonde girl opened her eyes, blinked several times. She lifter her body, groaned. Her muscles must be stiffed. Right hand was massaging her shoulders when her emerald eyes looked at her nightgown dress. Her eyes began to stare every corner of the room. Hilda started know where she is, smelled the scents of the room. She was in his bedroom. His bedroom? Hilda directly glanced to the left. Her eyes found a brunette man was lying beside her, slept peacefully with a green haired infant slept on beside his left. Her body began to relax after looked at her beloved young master…. And that man.

'_Wait… why I am here?'_ she pressed her forehead, tried to find the answer. Her mind was too busy to notice the sound of door creaked. The door was opened slowly by the pink haired girl. She looked at the blonde, her smile widened.

"Hilda nee-sama!" Lamia sound a bit surprised Hilda, her head turned to behind.

"Lamia….." Hilda sighed of relief. Lamia hugged her, Hilda rubbed her hair. "Why I slept on Oga's bed?"

"Oh….. Yeah, I forget to explain. Hilda nee-sama and Oga haven't awaken for 2 days. You were found unconsciousness by Alaindelon. Don't you remember what happened previously?" Suddenly Hilda remembered flashback of fight against Elle Grace filled her brain. She started recall every detail of fight. She challenged Elle, she was pretty sure her existence is danger her master. Then Oga insulted in the fight when she was arrested by Elle.

"We fought Elle….." she was still recall. Elle ran away, she chased her and finally she could hurt her. Oga used 'Super Milk Time', caught her who almost fell and landed on the ground. Elle fell, she put out her golden sword, spelled alysída cheiropédes on Oga… and that time… she saw Oga was stabbed by Elle…

"OGA!" her eyes widened, directly glanced at Oga. Left hand pulled his shirt roughly.

"Eh…. Hilda nee-sama! What are you doing?" Lamia panicked with her face flustered, tried to hold back Hilda's action.

Clear. There's no scar or large wound. No bandages were wrapped around his body. She scrubbed her eyes twice, nothing's change. "Lamia…. Did you heal his large wound on his stomach? If you did… then you did it perfectly…."

"Huh…. Large wound? There is never existed a large wound on his stomach, I swear!" she stared confuse at Hilda, Hilda just puzzled… or more likely amused.

'_No. Something wasn't right. I saw it with my own eyes. It wasn't illusion… It's reality. I'm pretty sure with it. Or the slut tricked me? If so, then somehow she spelled another spell on me….'_

"But…." Lamia continued "His condition was pretty worrying….. Considering I found that the zebul spell was removed…. And somehow the zebul spell reappeared when Beelze-sama awake at the morning after the incident, but Oga haven't awaken yet…. Till now" Hilda recalled again. Yes, she saw that zebul spell was removed.

'_Is it only alysída cheiropédes? I'm pretty sure she spelled a spell that's more likely zebul spell….'_ She gripped his right hand, even though she wasn't sure with what she saw, she still relieved that zebul spell was alright.

"That should be Hilda nee-sama's worried with the hole on your chest. At first I didn't know how to heal that….. But… Dr. Furcas….. Gave me…. instruction how to heal it. Oh… I forget to mention that Dr. Furcas couldn't help to treat you. He's too busy in the Demon World….. So, it's me and Furuichi who treated you. And I already destroyed the sleep spell on Beelze-sama."

"Wait…. That Creepichi helped you to treat us, especially me?" Hilda squinted at Lamia.

"You don't have to worry, Hilda nee-sama. When we treated you I threatened him I would shoot him a deadly drug if he groped your body. I told him to take care of Oga, yeah, he did it pretty well."

"….Thanks, Lamia. I owe you" Hilda gave a thin smile.

"Ah…. Yeah, it's…. such an honor for me" Lamia smiled nervously. Hilda didn't aware, she lied.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Lamia closed the door softly, a lot of sweat dropped. Alaindelon and Furuichi saw anxiously. The silver haired man played with his fingers, waited for her words. But the one who talked is Alaindelon._

"_Lamia-dono, forgive me even I don't know what happened with Hilda-dono and Oga-dono. I found them lately, I don't know how could this happen"_ _Alaindelon said while he was wiping his tears. He felt guilty as hell. He blamed himself in his heart. He was off guard, presence a danger lately._

"_There's no need for apologize, Alaindelon. I know what happened" Lamia took a seat._

"_Huh?"_

"_You can't presence their existence, right?" Alaindelon a little shocked that Lamia could guess it._

"_Lamia-dono…. I—"_

"_Me too. I can't presence their demonic power, I thought they're dead. I'm a little freak out when I realized….." she crossed her arms, her mind tried to find some words. She had done the checked up and did the treatment muumuu on Hilda's body. She only could desperately wait for recover, but nothing had happened. Treatment muumuu didn't work at all, a hole on her chest still opened. She didn't understand why treatment muumuu didn't effective recover her body. But that is not what she's scared about… The problem was the energy from the hole. It should be she could felt the attacker's demonic power leftovers the wound and she could analyze it. And what she found is…. Neutral, nothing left even Hilda's demonic power disappeared._

_That's the first problem. The second is the zebul spell was removed. She didn't find any demonic power on Oga's body but she didn't find any wound on Oga's body. She didn't have to worry about Beelze even though too odd he slept peacefully while his 'parents' were unconsciousness. She didn't know how to explain entirely. Her head turned to the other side._

"…_.. Maybe I need a lab test in the Demon World."_

_Furuichi heard the whole conversation patiently. Okay, he didn't need to ask. Now he knew the reason why she doubted she could heal them. Furuichi did his best to be her assistant. He helped Lamia to check up Oga and changed his clothes. Of course the one who got excited is Alaindelon, he wanted to help him to dress up Oga. Obviously Furuichi rejected him and did it by himself without any purpose. (He's just a normal guy for god sakes! He just slandered as pedophile and gay. Yeah, he did it half-heartedly anyway.)_

_His job's lighter than Lamia, so he helped her for minutes and left the bedroom. Lamia didn't complain at him. He thought there was no problem beside a hole on Hilda's chest. That's what he'd thought until 3 minutes ago. Now he started to think more critically about this incident…... Well, must be… If his envy feels didn't come out of the blue._

_At first, his emotional and lust already threw away. Get rid of his pervert mind to peek when the girls dressed up Hilda, check. Have to dress up Oga, check. Don't grope Hilda's bombshell body, check...And suddenly, he started to realize that Hilda and Oga slept on the same bed!_

'_No, I can't let it happen' his mind thought 'this' and 'that'. He stood up, his legs led him to the bedroom._

"_Ummm….. Lamia, I want to see their condition—"_

'_PSSSHH' _

_His eyes widened, fortunate for him in a flash he lifted his left legs by reflex. Lamia's shoot almost hit his leg. The area she was shooting left scorched marks._

"_Creep, you're just lucky, could dodge my shoot. I filled this pistol with deadly drugs. If a shoot can hit you, it feels like a bulletproof through your body. Oh, these drugs are used for people are addict to drugs. However, it gives you burning feeling from inside and outside because the effect of the drugs is absorb every single toxic that left in people who suffer. Anyway, I never tried this to healthy people. Wanna be the first one?" she smirked like joker, a psycho that without hesitation will kill annoying people. Furuichi retreated slowly and sat nicely next to Alaindelon. He sighed._

"_Hhhhh…..where's my freedom as a handsome playboy? Why is it always Oga? First, Hilda-san, then Kunieda-senpai and now Elle-san! Why! Tell me why!" he closed his face dramatically. Lamia glanced at him._

'_Elle?'_

"_This world isn't fair!"_

"_Furuichi-dono, you still have me. You can use my body whenever you want. I belong with you, forever and ever" Alaindelon blushed extremely. He hugged Furuichi tightly._

"_YUCK! Die already, old dude!"_

"_Shut the hell up! Stop with this all non-sense sexual tension. Creepichi, who's Elle that you'd mentioned before?"_

"_Elle-san is Oga's second wifey" he chuckled while he was pushing Alaindelon._

"_I don't wanna hear your not fucking fun joke" She pointed pistol on his head._

"_I'm serious! Elle-san fall over heels on Oga and declared herself as Oga's second wifey. She had a catfight with Hilda at lunchtime. Now put it down."_

"_Why did Hilda nee-san fought her? It's non-sense that she fought over Oga" Lamia still insisted pointing the pistol on him._

"_That bastard preferred Elle's lunchbox than Hilda—"_

'_PSSSSHH'_

"_It looks like my shoot misses."_

"_I tell you the truth for god sakes! That's the last time I saw Hilda and Oga at school—"_

'_PSSSSHH'_

"_Why the hell you keep shooting me!"_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOUSAY EARLIER, MORON!" she yelled at him, almost burst his eardrums. "Obviously, Elle's the one who attacked them."_

_He froze, she's right. It never crossed his mind if she didn't tell him. The evidence's strong enough to prove that Elle's the one who attacked. But he couldn't blame her easily._

"_There's no way she made a hole on Hilda's chest and removed zebul spell. She's just a normal girl."_

"_Yes if she's a demon."_

"_Then it must be Hilda and Oga had been careful from the beginning, they must be presence it no matter how weak it is."_

"_Then it must be…. Wait, what?"_

"_Oh….. Anyway Oga was hugged by her then it must be he and Beelze could feel it."_

"_Oh, shit!" she ran to the bedroom, opened the door roughly._

"_Oi, Lamia!"_

_She never expected this happen in front of her eyes. She amused, the hole closed slowly. She knew, it's not from treatment muumuu, she could feel another power._

"_Who's there?" she pointed pistol at the outside window. She walked silently closer to the window. What she found only emptiness and somehow the mysterious power's gone. She closed the window._

"_Lamia, you're freaking out like a god damn bitch" Furuichi stood beside the door, muttered but anyone still could hear it._

"_Shut up, Creepichi" Lamia whispered. She turned around and what she got is the hole was disappeared. She walked closer to Hilda._

"_Furuichi, take a look" as he came, she checked Hilda's body to make sure it's clear._

"_Whoa! The hole's gone. You did it, Lamia!" he patted her shoulder, showed his proud feeling of her._

"_Mmm, it's not me. We have an uninvited guest" she said with a lower voice to make sure no one heard except Furuichi. She gulped "This fact's even scarier than I thought."_

"_Then who's the one who healed Hilda?" A sweat dropped on his forehead. He said with a lower voice too as if he felt the situation's more dangerous._

"_I know this is too fast to conclude this incident…. But to think of it…..Now I'm fully understand why Hilda nee-sama and Oga become like this. No doubt, the one who attacked them is…. I don't know is it too safe to reveal it here. Let's talk in the other room."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the same time, other place…..**_

_A tall man in the white cloak appeared in front of big tree, more correctly appeared in front of two people who sat on a limb. There, a golden haired girl with a few strands of pink. Her golden eyes observed the man under the tree. He opened the hood that its covering his face, revealed his blue aqua eyes and his black hair._

"_Fuuuuh, that was almost she find me. She's not bad….. That pink haired girl" Take said._

"_Great job, Takkun! Yep, another quest is done. Yaaaa, soooorry Takkun… It should be we left them with no injuries than made the others freaking out. And what a touching scene" Elle cheered him._

"_If it's for Elle-sama, I'll do my best…Anyway….. Elle-sama…. Don't you think it's too reckless…..They already been discovered that I healed her injury? Oh, and somewhat I think Hilda will discover effect of alysída cheiropédes. She'll reveal our quest."_

"_Takkun, I think they can't bear to say a mysterious power that healed her. And alysída cheiropédes is our quest, then My Lord must be organized everything well. Alysída cheiropédes locked his demonic power….. The question is… will be just a little of time…. or forever?" she smirked slyly._

"_He's not that whimpy human."_

"_That's answer a thousand questions" Elle jumped from the limb, facing Take. Together they walked in the silent night. "Hihihi… I'm pretty sure we can see Hilda-chan's shock face when she sees Oga's condition" she chuckled._

"_Because you tricked them, Elle-sama" he giggled. _

"_Ah, because Iz-chan isn't watching us….. I need Takkun favor to do this…."_

* * *

"_Listen, Furuichi. Don't let the others know our conversation, including Hilda nee-sama, Oga, even Alaindelon. Okay, start from the one who attacked them. As you heard, I said that it must be Elle's the one who did it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm pretty sure. At first it's ridiculous that Hilda nee-sama fought her because a lunch box. But if it's the truth, there must be another reason that's more reasonable."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Yeah, I'll never know it if you didn't said that Oga was hugged by her. To think of it, that's impossible a weak demon could attack them badly. Three choices, she's a weak demon that fortunate could hurt them, she's good at hiding her aura… or….. She's not a demon."_

"_First, the opportunity that could happen is too small. Second and third are equal, both choices have the most possible could happen."_

"_Exactly. But to know the right one, we need a clue. That clue's even I already held before I heard your clues. I don't say it because it's too risk to confirm the others about their condition. Actually, after I did an observation and analyze, I found that the energy from hole was neutral."_

"_Neutral? And what of it?"_

"_It should be I could detect the demonic power from the hole and the worst one is Hilda nee-sama's power was disappear. It's only one answer, when the positive and negative fuse, then they'll be neutral" Lamia mimicked seriously, showed how much dangerous it is._

"_Don't you say…."_

"_Yeah, the one who attacked them is a harm creature for us, demon. He is…"_

"_Angel" Furuichi substituted her words. He gulped. This is over his expectation about their case. He was never thought it'll be more serious. "But… what's make this related with Elle-san?"_

"_My opinion is Hilda nee-sama was suspicious when Elle hugged him. The biggest possibility is Elle hunts Beelze-sama with manipulate Oga. Unfortunately the idiot is too idiot to be manipulate."_

"_I see….. Is it relates with who's the one healed Hilda?"_

"_Yeah….. I'm not sure it's Elle, but if a demon that healed her it's impossible too. Now the only thing I can't understand is the way she removed zebul spell. We only can wait helplessly."_

* * *

Lamia lied that she was the one who healed the hole on her chest. She lied that Dr. Furcas gave her instruction to heal it. She never did it. Not even once.

"Lamia… Lamia!" Hilda shouted, making Lamia jerked from her daydream.

"Oh… Do-do you ca-call me, Hilda nee-sama?" Lamia stuttered. She couldn't hide her nervous, heart pounded faster.

"I need more rest. Could you leave me alone?" She stared blankly at the blanket. She needed a space to ponder herself.

"Hilda nee-sama, if you need some help, you can call me" Lamia came out the room rashly, leaving Hilda on the bed with Oga and Beelze.

Room blanketed by silence, made her mind and heart calmer. She inhaled a deep breath, the fight drained a lot of emotions till now. It's hopeless to find the answer of how many spells 'the bitch' Elle spelled to them. She was too much curious to know what Elle's purpose till she forgot what's more important, his life.

She glanced at the brunette man beside her, looking closely at his peaceful face. He is… the one who'd clouded her heart with a lot of feelings. Regret, anxiety, sadness, hesitancy… and delight. Just by looking on his peaceful face she felt warmer and safe, even though her guts didn't stop to blame herself for too selfish and reckless toward this man. She was danger his life with insulted him on her fight.

"Oga…." she bruised his hair softly. "Forgive me to insult you on that fight….." somehow she felt strange that she apologized to Oga in this way. If the damn fool knew this, she's pretty sure he will loath her all day. But she didn't care, right now. "Because you were trying to protect me…. you were stabbed by the bitch. I can't stop blame myself to make you experienced something like that even tough there's no scar to prove it. But right now I don't mind about her. I just…. I feel glade and….."

"To see you're sleeping peacefully right now is more than enough" she pushed her head closer to him. She leaned a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. Not too long, but with that kiss, she hoped that all her feelings from deep inside her heart can reach him. She broke apart the kiss "Hopefully you can awake sooner" She lifted her head from him but suddenly she got a shock action.

His lips… His lips locked with hers. He gave her a deep French kiss, put his tongue into her mouth. His hand pulled her waist closer to him.

"O-Oga!" she tried to shrug off, she couldn't. His grip's stronger than she thought. If she had enough power, she would kick his ass and making him grovel a thousand times because stole her first kiss, but now she just accepted to play with his tongue with hers.

She moaned, he kissed her roughly and full of lust. She heard an infant beside her was a little whining. She's scared that her young master woke up. But it didn't, the green haired infant still slept peacefully. She was glade, now the only matter is how she could escape from his lips. Her mind mixed between confused and pleasure she got. Why did he do this?

"O-Oga!" she tried to speak between their kiss.

"Ta-Tat-Tatsumi….." she moaned.

That time, when she called his first name…. he opened his eyes. Then he realized how awkward their position. His lips locked with hers, his hand gripped her waist tightly. He felt his tongue was playing with hers. His eyes widened, he broke apart the kiss, loosing his grip on her waist. His face flustered, staring at the blonde maid.

"WA-WA-WA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL HAD YOU DONE TO ME! YOU DEMON BIATCH! YOU! WOMAN! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! GOD-DAMMIT! CUH, ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME?" he yelled. He lifted his body while his hand was wiping his lips. He had no idea what's her purpose. Suddenly, he felt a kick landed on his stomach.

"THAT MUST BE ME THE ONE WHO SAID IT, YOU DAMN FOOL! YOU'VE STOLEN MY FIRST KISS, SEWER RAT! ARE YOU NUTS? WHO'S THE BIATCH, BITCH!" she hissed (tried to avoid from awake her young master), gave him a lot of kicks. "What are you thinking? Kissing me all of sudden!" she spoke coldly, like she'd forgotten she's the one kissed first.

"Ow-ow-ow…. Don't you have any humanity feeling, woman? God-dammit!"

"Bad news for you I don't have any humanity, but demonity for sure" She continued kicking him.

* * *

**At the same time…..**

"Gyahahahahahahaha! This is the best! They're the best for sure!" Elle laughed out loudly till tears of laughter streamed. She watched all the scenes of Oga and Hilda on a tree that far enough from his house. "I think they're really talented to be actors, they're bipolar!" she's satisfied watching a romantic scene changed drastically into fight scene.

'_So this is what she meant of favor' _Take thought. Both his hands were holding a doll that look like Oga.

"Well, my prediction's right hit the target, Is it?" Elle glanced at the man beside her.

"As always, Elle-sama. Your prediction of every people's gestures is the best" Take showed her a proud smile of her.

"But without Takkun's ability my prediction would miss the target."

"….. I've never thought Elle-sama asked me to use my ability, doll master."

"Hmmm….. Because they're too dense with themselves—" suddenly she stopped her words, her eyes glanced back. "Well well well, finally the guest is coming. Let's go, Takkun. Playtime is over."

* * *

"You imbecile brainless fool! What's your brain made from? Cow shit?" She still kicked him.

"Ow-ow Is that what you said after made me was stabbed badly? Here I have a large wound. Are you forget—" his eyes widened. There's no scar on his stomach. He touched his stomach a few times, he didn't feel hurt at all. "Is this a dream?"

"I thought it's just me who's the one who dreamed."

"Huh?"

"It's pretty weird because Lamia said there's never exists a large wound on your stomach. But as you are, I saw it."

"Is she played a trick on us?"

"Too much…" she just realized he's trying to run away from trouble. "Don't….. change the subject, sewer rat!"

"Whaaat….. I'm not! I'm freaking annoying with your attitude. You blame me that I'm the one who kissed you. I just— OUGH" he felt something large smacked his head from behind. It's a big box that hit his head. A small shabby (As Oga called him from the past) demon mailman appeared from outside.

"Thank you very muuuuch. Always smiling, we're the demon express mail service. We're here with a delivery. It's from the kingdom" the shabby mailman spoke happily like he did his job well. He just shattered his window for twice. "Plus the letter. Yes, confirmed. And now, everyone, thank you. Thank you again" He ran away rashly. This time the demon mailman could escape from Oga's grip because a box that befell him is larger and heavier than before.

"NOT AGAIN!" he awake, shouted loudly, making Beelze jerked from his peaceful dream. He sent an electric shock to Oga's self. "Why it's only me?"

"Pathetic human always be pathetic" Hilda got an attention at the letter above the box. "He said this is from kingdom, right?" she took a letter that more likely a roll of paper. The letter looked dull, like it was a hundred years existed. She opened up the roll of paper, read it slowly.

_AN INVITATION_

The letter was written like calligraphy, neat and beautiful. "Hm, An invitation."

"An invitation?"

"Yes, moron" she continued reading the rest. Her eyes widened. "Oh my…. This is…" She closed her mouth. "This is….. from Master Eligor!"

"Alligator? Why do you call him Master Alligator?"

"It's Master Eligor, imbecile! He's young master's older brother. I've never thought he'll send a letter for us."

"So Beelze has another brother? I thought it's only En. Well, let me see it too."

_AN INVITATION_

_To : My dearest cutie little brother, Beeeeeeeeeelze_

_Deary my lil' brother of mine, Beeeeeeelze_

_It's beeeeeen a looooong trouble tiiiiiime_

_Oh ya I forget you can't read this _

_Let's to the point_

_Y' know… your big bro will be 17 and make a birthday party_

_And I prepared a big game for my birthday :D_

_A game for us, the brothers_

_Absolutely En will participate too._

_I know you will_

_And it will be a pleasure for big bro if you're really participate_

_But to be participate, you need the other's agreements_

_Soooooo….. do you want to participate and come to my party?_

_Big L.O.V.E from big bro_

_Dux de Emperana Tsar Eligor II _

"Awful….. Horrible….. It's terrible letter, awful grammar. Is he never went to school?" He chuckled, he had no idea that even Beelze's oldest brother is too dumb and idiot.

"That's too rude. Well, if it's task from kingdom then we must fulfill it."

"Whoa…. Don't conclude to fast. I never ever want to go to the Demon World again. That's such a pain in the ass."

"And don't decide it by yourself. Look below."

_P.S. If you don't come, I'll….. literally….. shit for 3 hours in the Human World and cried for 7 days all night long. Xoxo_

"Then what of it?"

"It's a period for Master Eligor to shit once a year and it's the usual case if a city buried with his shits and in that city's no one survive. The second one is of he cries city will be drown."

"Ewwwww…Okay… then what's the relate with that box?"

"Dunno, try to open it" Hilda ordered him. Oga just scoffed and muttering around. Locked, it couldn't open.

"It doesn't want to open."

"Weak" it's useless. She couldn't open it too. "Maybe we need a key. Is there any key?" They searched all over the bed. There's no key.

"Nope."

"Maybe the mailman's forgotten to give the key."

"Yeah… that shabby demon… I wish he'll come back so I could kick his ass."

"That's not my problem. Anyway is there any date when they'll celebrate it?"

"There's another below the p.s." Oga pointed at the last part.

_The party is held in the same time when you guys received it xoxo_

"IS HE FREAKIN' SERIOUS!" they shouted altogether.

* * *

"_You'll know the reason as fast the message receive… you'll know it later…." _Hilda remembered Elle's last word before she was unconsciousness.

'_Is this the message that she meant?'_

* * *

Awwwwww yeah! Soooooooooorrry for a long story, you guys must be sleepy in the middle (-_-) Zzzzzz. And sorry for the advertisement, it's an empty space so i use it :P This chapter is suuuuuuuuuuper long for apology of didn't update for 2 months. And i think the kiss is too much... i mean... in this rate T, genre humor, especially mine (for my opinion). this chap i want to grow FuruichiXLamia too. So that's it, dream come true. Y know, my purpose to create Elle is to support OgaXHilda relationship in different way, which she's really like to tease them. Elle doesn't like an angel... But well... fuck logic!

Thanks to Radiohead, Maroon 5, Pierce The Veil, the songs just freaking awesome and inspiring me :3

Well, i drew FuruichiXLamia part in this chapter and i'll release in my deviantart, just i haven't scanned yet :P

Is it good? Is it bad? Meh... i'm not the one who judge... you guys are :)

Reviews please!


End file.
